


Trudging Slowly Over Wet Sand

by i_amthecosmos



Category: One Direction
Genre: Awkward Liam, Blowjobs, First Time, M/M, Surfer Louis, beach au, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a hot surfer and Liam is the boy working the ice cream cart at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trudging Slowly Over Wet Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one from a list of prompts. It's easy to imagine Liam mooning over Louis at the beach.

Getting a summer job was much nicer in theory than in reality, Liam thought. He was proud to get the job at first, glad to have something to do and to be by the beach, but working an ice cream cart while everyone else was having fun wasn’t that great. The sun beat down on him, he had to constantly apply cream not to get sunburnt, there were a bunch of annoying seagulls, and he had to wear a little paper hat.

Therefore, he did not feel very attractive. This should not bother him-he was there to sell ice cream, not to be pretty-but it did. 

It did because of a boy named Louis.

Louis was one of the boys who surfed the beach, there nearly every day with his board. He’d never told Liam his name, of course-he’d just learned it from his friends shouting it. But he was amazing to look at, golden and warm in the sunlight. He was so pretty, Liam could barely look at him.

“Mate.”

Liam blinked. Oh, _oh_. Louis was right in front of him. He was squinting at Liam and it took Liam a minute to get his tongue.

“Oh. Um, yes, what can I get you?” He knew he was probably blushing, and the way Louis smirked at him, it must have been obvious.

“Get me the usual, orange ice lolly. There’s a lad.” 

“Oh, yes.” Liam fumbled to fix the boy his ice cream, and then finally handed it to him. “There you are, three quid please.” Louis paid him and the winked as Liam gave him his change. Liam nearly dropped it. “Um yes, thank you.” 

“Thank _you_ ", Louis said, tossing him a look over his shoulder, and Liam wanted to hide behind the counter. Oh god. Flirting, he couldn’t handle it. Louis left then, and Liam swallowed and took the order of the next person in line.  
…

When his shift finally ended, Liam was tired and sweaty and smelled like sunscreen and sugar. He just wanted to get home, but now he had to wait at the bus stop as the sun set over the ocean. It was beautiful, but Liam had seen it before. 

“Hey,” a voice said next to him. Liam looked over and there was Louis again, still in his wetsuit. “Taking the bus home as well?” 

“Yeah,” Liam said, quietly. “Wish I had a car.”

And if wishes were horses,” Louis said back, and Liam frowned at him. “You never heard that phrase?” He shook his head. “If wishes were horses we could ride them?” 

“I’d still rather have a car.” 

That got him a laugh. “True Leeyum. That’s your name, isn’t it? It’s on your tag.” 

“That is my name,” Liam said, and oh god, he was bantering with Louis the surfer god. His night was looking up. “You’re Louis, I heard your friends call you that.”

“Been paying attention then. Observant lad, aren’t you? Why don’t I ever see you around when you’re not serving up lollies?” 

“Oh, um. I don’t really live all that close to the beach, and they need me home on my days off.” Actually, he was just shy and spent his time at home singing in front of the mirror or helping his sisters out. “I should come by sometime though. You’re here every day it seems like.”

“Yep, that’s what happens when you don’t have a job, plenty of time to play.” Liam must have looked shocked, but Louis just shrugged. “Last job gave me the sack, couldn’t find another one, so I stopped looking for a while, decided to have some fun. I’ll look more later.”

“Don’t wait too long, employers start to think you’re just fooling around.” Which he kind of was, to be honest, but Liam could see it from his point of view. “Maybe you could do temp work.”

“I’m shit at doing office work,” Louis said just as the bus came up. “Okay,” he said, and stretched. Liam could see the lines of his body through the wet suit, and he swallowed. “Let’s go home. Fancy sitting by me?” 

“Okay,” Liam said, even though he thought he was out of stuff to talk about. They got on the bus and Louis propped his surfboard against the side of the bus, and Liam sat near the isle. They talked a bit, but mostly they sat in silence. Louis seemed tired, after a long day of surfing, and Liam was as well. He started to nod, and Louis nudged him.

“If you’re going to sleep, tell me where your stop is and I’ll wake you.” 

“It’s at Thompson,” Liam said, and Louis nudged him. 

“That’s in two stops, try to stay awake. You want me to talk to you?” Liam looked over at him and nodded. “Okay. I’ll tell you what we did today. I got five waves and wiped out more times than I can count. I nearly stepped on a sea urchin, and I had a Marmite sandwich for lunch, and then an ice lollie that I got from you. And then I got a text from my sisters telling me I needed to get home before dark. I don’t think I’m going to make it.”

“Why before dark, is your mum working late? Do you even live at home?” Liam felt a bit more awake now, trying to process all that. It sounded like Louis had a good day. He couldn’t say the same about his.

“Yes, need to go home and make the girls dinner. I’m crap at it though-all I can make is ramen and Kraft Dinner. I can’t cook at all.” 

“You could learn, like, from a website or something.” Louis looked over at Liam like he was daft, and Liam wished he knew when to shut up. They had been getting along so well. “Oh. Um. There’s my stop.” He goes to get up and stand near the door. 

“See you tomorrow Leeyum,” Louis said, and Liam just nodded, not looking up. He was a block down when he realized he’d gotten off a stop early.

…

Liam had the next day off, but he was back Thursday bright and early, although not as early as the surfers. He looked around, but didn’t see Louis. Maybe he’d taken a day off himself, Liam thought, as he got the cart ready and stocked the ice cream sandwiches. When he moved the cart to his usual spot, he watched as some of the early risers went for their first waves.

“Hey.” Liam jumped, and turned to see Louis standing behind him, not wearing his wetsuit. He was just in a pair of trunks and a tank top. “Working today I see.” 

“Yeah, had the day off yesterday.” Liam wanted to say more, but he couldn’t think of anything. “Um, you’re not surfing today?” 

“Nope. I just came by for an hour or so. I have to go do some things at home. Hey, if you don’t mind me asking-how did you get this job? It’s not your cart, right?” 

“No, it’s not.” Liam looked at the cart. “The owner is a bloke name Tim, he hired me. He used to do it himself, every single day, but then he had a stroke. He only works on Sunday now, and he’s got one of his sons and me covering the rest.” 

“That’s too bad, that he had a stroke. I’m glad he finally hired other people though. You get paid a good wage?” 

“I get minimum wage, and then a few pence for every ice cream I sell. Not a lot, but enough to make it better than a lot of jobs. It’s not hard, everyone likes ice cream.”

“Except vegans,” Louis said, and Liam laughed, forgetting to be shy around Louis. Louis grinned back, and Liam thought about asking him out, a crazy fantasy that was interrupted by a cross mother with two children. Liam turned away, and Louis walked off, still watching him.

Louis left soon after, it seemed. He waved at Liam, and then he was gone. Liam tried not to be disappointed and failed. 

It was a few days before he saw Louis again. Liam wondered where he’d gone, but when he finally reappeared, he couldn’t think to ask him. “Hey,” Louis said, and Liam smiled at him.

“Hey. You want anything today? We’ve got those coconut ice lollies you like.” 

“Oh, no. Thank you though. Sorry, I had a rough few days.” 

“I was thinking maybe you found a job or summat,” Liam said, and Louis blushed. “Sorry, didn’t mean to embarrass you.” 

“I’m not really. I just needed to spend a few days with my family. There was a lot going on.” From that Liam figured that whatever it was, it wasn’t good, but he didn’t say anything. It wasn’t his place. “You’re working all day today?” 

“Long as I can,” Liam said. “I get a lunch break around noon, Tim’s going to come by and take over for an hour today. And you know, check up on me.” Liam didn’t mind that, but the look on Louis’ face showed he might think otherwise. 

“I’ll be on the lookout,” Louis said. “When you get your break.” Then he got his board and went running towards the waves. Liam didn’t expect to see him again until sunset. 

Liam was wrong. When Tim got there and relieved him, Louis was there, right by his side while Liam went to a bench with his lunch bag. “What did you bring today?” Louis said, sitting beside him.

“Just a sandwich and a Jaffa Cake, not much. And some water.” Liam didn’t know why Louis was so interested in his lunch, but he didn’t say anything. “Mum made the sandwich, I’m not even sure what’s in it.” 

“Oooh, hope it’s Marmite,” Louis said, and Liam made a face. “What? You don’t like it? For shame, Marmite is brilliant. Mum marinates chicken with it.” Liam looked at his sandwich, and was glad it was not Marmite. 

“I got a cheese sandwich, not a toastie, but still good. And I’m sure your mum is a good cook, but Marmite is not my style, sorry.” Louis sniffed, but stayed next to him, one hand on the back of the bench, nearly touching him. Liam tried to ignore it, eating his sandwich in silence. 

“I’m gonna teach you to surf one day,” Louis said, and Liam nearly choked on his sandwich. “Easy Liam, don’t get upset. Is that okay? You can swim, can’t you?” Liam nodded, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“I can swim,” he said. “I used to love to swim, but then I got a job by the beach and it just became my workplace, you know.” Louis nodded, watching him with an intensity that made Liam want to duck his head, but he restrained himself. “I do like it, it’s just-now I never get the chance.”

“You get days off. You just need to tell me, and I’ll meet you here. I’ve got another board, I can start you out.” Louis looked pretty determined about the whole thing, so Liam just nodded. “You should have more fun, Liam. You’re really good at your job, but you shouldn’t let it spoil the beach for you.” 

“Maybe you’re right,” Liam said, and Louis nodded. Liam finished his lunch, sharing his Jaffa Cake with Louis, who ate it in one go. Then Liam got up. “Okay, going back to work now. See you on the bus.” He walked away then, leaving Louis on the bench. He didn’t see him after that, not on the bus or anywhere else.

…

The next time Liam saw Louis, it wasn’t at the beach.

It was Liam’s day off, and he’d been asked to accompany his mum on her errands. He had nothing else to do, so he came along, They had gotten some stuff from the hardware store and then they headed for the grocery store, walking the short way towards it. 

“Hey!” 

Liam didn’t know who was yelling at first, but then he saw a small person heading towards him and smiled. It was Louis, wearing a pair of cargo pants and a blue shirt. “Liam, hey,” Louis said, and Liam grinned at him. 

“Hi Louis. We’re just getting some groceries. This is my mum, Karen.” His mum said hello and then Liam felt nervous. What now? He didn’t have a lot of experience with small talk. Louis grinned at Liam’s mum, and then back at him. Liam tried to smile back, expecting a brush-off. They weren’t at the beach, after all. 

“That’s brilliant, so am I. Just getting stuff for my mum and sisters, mostly. Liam, want to come with me? I have to pick out cereal.” Liam had no idea why Louis would need his help, but he looked over at his mum, who nodded. She was probably pleased that he’d somehow made a friend. Louis put a hand on his arm and steered him towards the cereal. When they got there, Louis looked at colorful boxes for a while, not saying anything. Then he looked over and said “Liam”. 

“Yeah?” Liam’s voice as a near whisper. 

“I have to piss.” 

“Well? I think the bathroom is over there?” Liam was confused. What was Louis going on about? 

“I want you to come with me.” Liam didn’t know what to say, but Louis gave him a look, and Lam found himself following him to the loo. It was empty, and smelled a bit like bleach. Louis took his hand. “Come here, in the stall.” 

“W-what?” Now Liam was worried, freaked out a bit. “Lou, what are you doing?” 

“Just…a bit of privacy,” Louis said. “I want to kiss you.” 

Liam stared at him, because he hadn’t expected that. Louis looked back at him and pushed his hair out of his face. “I didn’t expect to see you here, and when you’re at the beach, I can control myself, kind of. But you’re just _here_ , and you’re so bloody beautiful. I can’t stand it Liam. Can I kiss you?” 

“I’m not….” Liam started, but Louis just glared at him. “I mean. Okay. But out here.” Maybe if they were in the open, he could keep some control over this. He put a hand Louis’ back, and tried to prepare himself, closing his eyes.

“Good lad,” Louis whispered, close up, he could feel Louis’ lips against his, and then Louis was kissing him. Louis had thin lips and the lower one was a bit chapped, but Liam moaned into it, which made Louis moan back and kiss him harder. 

They kept kissing, Louis now snuggled up against him, so close there was no space between them. Louis had a hand sunk deep into his curls, and it stung a bit, but he didn’t want Louis to stop. When Lou finally pulled back, Liam got his breath. “Oh,” is all he could think to say, and Louis grinned a toothy shark smile.

“I want to do more,” Louis said, and Liam blinked. “I want to drag you into that stall and go down on you. You ever had anyone suck your dick? It feels really good.” Louis was still right in front of him, in Liam’s space, and Liam could see the hurt in his eyes when he shook his head. “Why not?”

“I’d like to, but…not like this,” Liam said, glad he’d gotten the right words out. “Not in a public loo, with my mum outside wondering where we went to. I like you though.” Louis seemed to be looking through him, as if he wanted to be sure Liam was telling the truth. Then, finally, he nodded.

“Right. You’re right. Okay, I’ll stop here. Wait, one more-“ And then Louis was kissing him again, one hand sliding down to Liam’s bum and squeezing it. When Louis broke that kiss, Liam could feel how turned on Louis was before stepping back. “Will you text me then? Put my number in your phone.” 

Liam got his thumb out with numb hands and Louis put his number in. “Let me get yours,” Louis said, and Liam gave it to him, handing his phone back, hoping he wasn’t shaking too much. “Right. I’ll text you tonight, just to check in. Okay?” 

“I can’t believe this is happening to me,” Liam blurted out, and then he knew he was turning red. Stupid, stupid-Louis must think that he was a melon. But instead, Louis gave him a gentle smile. 

“Shhh, you’re beautiful Liam, don’t worry. I’ll text you tonight. If you’re still interested, text me back. If you don’t, I’ll leave you alone. Okay?” 

“Okay,” Liam said, breathless, and Louis came in again. Liam was expecting another kiss, but instead Louis just hugged him, bodies up against each other, and then he was gone, walking out of the bathroom, adjusting himself as he went. Liam watched him go.

Later, he caught back up with his mum, who asked him why he was so flushed. Liam didn’t know what to say, so he mumbled something about not feeling well. His mum took him straight home after that, and Liam spent the rest of the day in his room, resting up.

Liam was dozing when his phone beeped. He looked at the clock, it was about ten o’clock. He had a new text. **Hey. Are you still in?** Liam blinked at it for a minute, trying to remember-oh. _Oh._

 **I’m waiting** , was the next text. Liam fumbled to send one. 

**Hey. Yeah, I guess.** Liam looked at his phone, turning a small lamp on. 

**Are you not sure? I can stop bothering you if you want.**

Liam looked at it for a moment and then typed back. **I’m fine, just nervous. Nobody ever fancied me before.**

**I won’t hurt you Liam. Don’t worry. We can go slow as you like. Are you mad that I never said anything before?**. 

Liam looked at that for a moment, and then typed back **Not mad. A bit confused.** He looked back at the time, and he could hear his father turning over in bed. Even the dim light of his lamp could keep his father up. **I have to get off, it’s late for my dad. He needs to sleep.**

 **Okay. Talk to you later. I’ll see you if you’re working tomorrow. Bye.** Liam sent a **Bye** back, and then he turned off the lamp, curled in bed with his phone in his hand. 

…

Liam went to work the next day, bright and early. He didn’t see Louis on the bus, and he didn’t see him at the beach until it was nearly time for him to go. Then Louis simply appeared next to his cart, not saying anything, while Liam worked. When Tim came at the end of the day to get the leftover lollies and put the cart in his truck, Louis was still next to him. 

When Tim drove off, Louis said “Will you come with me?” so quietly that Liam had to strain to hear him. He nodded, looking at Louis. Louis took his hand and led him down the beach as the sun set. 

“If we’re too late, we’ll miss the last bus,” Liam said. 

“It’s okay, I can call for a ride,” Louis said, and he walked them to a cave near the ocean. Liam followed him in, nervous but not really afraid. Louis cupped Liam’s face with his hands before kissing him, and Liam gasped, the sound covered up by the crashing waves. 

They kissed for long minutes, as the light from the mouth of the cave kept getting dimmer. Then Louis was moving to kneel on the sand, in front of him, and Liam struggled to stay calm as Louis undid his trousers. Liam put a hand on his shoulder, and Louis looked up.

“I don’t know how to do it back,” Liam said, and Louis smiled at him, eyes soft. 

“You don’t have to,” he said, and then he took Liam’s cock out of his pants and kissed the tip before using his hand to slide the foreskin down so he could suck the head in his mouth. Liam closed his eyes and held on to Louis’ shoulder while he brought him closer and closer. 

When Liam came, he was with a low moan and a push to Louis’ shoulder, trying to get him to pull off. Louis kept going, swallowing around his cock and Liam thought he could die from it, from too much pleasure. He did sink to his knees when Louis pulled off, and kissed him, tasting himself. That was weird, but he didn’t really mind.

“Okay, now just use your hand Liam,” Louis said, his voice a bit strangled. “You don’t have to suck me, you can just touch. Like you do to yourself.” Louis looked him in the eye, and it was almost too much, too close, after what he’d just done. 

“Okay,” Liam said, and he put his hand into Louis’ swim trunks. His cock was hard, and felt a bit like his, but more slender. He gripped it and started moving his hand, and Louis puts his head on Liam’s shoulder, moaning into his ear. Liam tried to do what he liked, but it was strange with another person. “Is that all right?” He whispered.

“It’s brilliant, keep going,” Louis gasped, and Liam bit his lip and kept it up, as Louis kissed and bit at his neck. 

When Louis came, he bit into Liam’s shoulder, and Liam awkwardly rubbed his back with his free hand as Lou spurted over his hand and Louis’ shorts. “Oh my god,” Louis said, as if it was really fantastic and not awkward as could be. Then he got his face out of Liam’s shoulder and kissed him. “Okay, we have to go now,” he said. “Tide comes in an hour.” He took Liam’s hand and led him out and back into the dark beach. “Let’s head for the road, we can wait at the bus stop and I’ll call for a ride.” 

“Yeah,” Liam said, still overwhelmed. They left the beach and before too long Liam found himself sitting at the bus stop while Louis called a surfer friend of his. He felt slightly stunned, and also itchy. He scratched his leg.

“Sand fleas got you, hmm? I’m sorry. That cave’s full of them.”

Oh god. The idea of sand fleas hopping about when he had his cock out was not a nice one. “Then why did you take me to that cave then?” 

“I thought it was slightly more romantic than the grocery store loo. You seemed to like it at the time, so I guess it was.” 

“I did. It was good.” Liam looked down at his leg, not able to look at Louis and say the next part. “It was a bit surprising, yesterday and today. I feel like I missed a part. I didn’t even know you liked me.” Louis moved closer to him on the bench, and held his hand. 

“I’m not really good at saying things sometimes. Thought I’d try showing you” Louis looked into the distance, like he was looking for his friend’s car. “I knew you liked me, how I looked at least, so after a while I decided to try.” 

“I wasn’t sure why you were being nice to me. I guess pulling me into the loo at least gave me a clue,” Liam said, and Louis stroked Liam’s hand with his thumb. “You should come by sometime. To my house I mean.” 

“Maybe. And maybe I can teach you to surf.” Louis turned his head then, and Liam could see his piercing blue eyes in the dim light. 

“It looks like a good time.” Liam figured he might be saying yes to more than surfing, and the smirk on Louis’ face confirmed that. Louis leaned in, and the kiss was sweet and a bit biting. 

“It is, trust me.”


End file.
